Abstract - User Training and Outreach Core The main goals of the User Training and Outreach core are to (1) provide training to users and prepare researchers to make efficient use of the Center's Facilities (2) provide the scientific community with user friendly access to a diverse suite of beam lines and (3) provide clear information and communication to the scientific community on the palette of technical capabilities of the Center thereby promoting its broad use. One-on-one training for on-site and remote users is fundamental for the development of an engaged user community. Training materials include multimedia applications and (frequently updated) online manuals and video clips. Facility specific workshops and an annual School are further intended to engage the scientific community in the activities of the Center. The Center for Biomolecular Structure (CBMS) website includes information for both current and prospective users and serves to inform the community at large about our activities. Further outreach activities include the organization of workshops and symposia as well as the operation of information booths at professional meetings.